


gifts // zadr

by orphan_account



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, My First Smut, Other, Smut, for the aesthetic? maybe, i like writing in lowercase, was supposed to be posted on christmas but i had to create an account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ¡ nsfw warning !





	gifts // zadr

everything had been going fine, there were presents under the tree and the scent of pine was fresh. outside the window, the sun had already set and the stars were out, scattered around decorating the sky above.

dib had been sitting on the couch swiping through the items in his feed, trying to avoid any contact with family that had come to visit since he had already greeted them, giving into tight embraces that he swore messed up his dress shirt that was under his pale red knit sweater. the only reason that he had been in the living room and not in the dark, somehow organised room of his was because he was waiting for someone.

please hurry, i feel really uncomfortable not talking to the people visiting because i'm waiting for you.

worry not, dib! i'm on my way right now! also, zim has gifts for you.

the only gift i need is you at my house, pronto, alien.

i'll just throw the surprise i'm sure you would've liked on the street then. and i am outside, dib-shit.

"oh shit." dib muttered right after receiving the message. he couldn't help the grin that made it's way to his face as he gingerly got up to answer the door.

"hey zim." dib said, his smile falling a little. he would have to introduce zim to all of his family. and being mexican, he would probably have to tell them everything including where he was from and such. letting out a sign, he took zim's hand and stepped outside and closing the door in one swift motion. this made zim confused. why was dib taking him outside when he had been nagging at him to get to his house already?

"look," dib started, trying not to draw attention from the children that were playing freeze tag outside, not to mention some of their mothers. zim tilted his head slightly, wondering what dib was obviously trying not to seem nervous about. they had been in a relationship long enough that zim knew dib's small fidgets. so of course he noticed the way the black haired teen tightly gripped at his dark jeans. zim moved his eyes from dib's hands to his face when he started to speak again.

"my family is going to want to know everything about you so we have to make up some stuff. alright? we can wing it but please try to make sense or else they'll ask even more questions." he said to which zim responded with a nod.

"but why would they be so curious of zim? don't they have their own business to mind?" the shorter male asked, rolling his eyes. why were people so nosy?

"because you're the only person i've ever dated, and i came out to my family a while ago but none of them know i have a boyfriend except my dad and gaz. that, and some of them aren't really accepting-" dib said quietly, moving one of his hands from his jeans to the back of his head. he then looked down at what zim was holding in both of his hands.

it was a small box, messily wrapped in light blue paper with snowflakes on it. zim took notice of this and pushed it into dib's hands, clearly embarrassed by how he was just giving dib a gift. but, this was what humans did on christmas right? zim could feel himself getting nervous and found himself looking at dib awkwardly to say something about it. did he not like the wrapping paper?

"thanks, zim. i have something for you too but i'm not sure if you'll like it." he looked to the side. "let's go inside now." he smiled, opening the door and being greeted with music that was now being blasted through huge speakers in the living room. dib tightly held onto zim's hand and nearly ran to his room. luckily, no one noticed them as the music was so loud, it was almost to the point where they both could feel the vibrations though the floor, and dib's room was on the other side of the house.

the dim lighting coming from the various lava lamps and the laptop dib owned gave them a sense of comfort while being potentially cornered by questions made both of them want to groan in annoyance. dib sat on his bed and then looked at the gift that was now in his lap. zim glanced at dib and then locked the door.

"zim, what're you-"

"aren't you going to open it? i got really mad when i couldn't figure out how to properly wrap it up." the irken interrupted dib and looked at the floor as he said the words.

"oh, alright then." dib looked at zim with a small smile on his face. the expression that he would show to let him know he appreciated something. he tore away the pastel blue layer that was hiding the box, moving it aside. the box was made of cardboard and it was plain, it didn't have any design or anything to decorate it. it was just bare.

he lifted the lid of the box and raised an eyebrow when he saw nothing but a note sitting inside the box. he took out the thin piece of paper and read it, not really knowing what to expect.

_i hope you like vanilla sex, i just wanted it to be pure for a change. besides, it would be a nice gift. _\- the almighty zim__

__all dib could do was look up as zim stared intently at him._ _

__"do you really mean that this is my gift?" he asked, not being able to help his wandering thoughts. god, he really hoped that zim wasn't joking about this because just reading that note seemed to have an effect on him._ _

____

____

"yes. and i hope that you want to start just as much as i do." he said softly and started making his way to dib, sitting on his lap and grinding his hips against his boyfriend's.

it was now that dib noticed zim's green sweater with a christmas tree since he was practically dying to get it off. he grabbed at the soft fabric of zim's sweater at the shoulders and trailed his hands down to his sides and then his hips, where he pushed them down to create more friction between them. zim could only whimper as he felt himself soak a spot in his underwear and on his pants.

"o-okay, okay, let's undress before we take th-this any further so the c-clothes won't be a problem." zim said quickly and sighed as he got off of dib's lap and kicked off his boots then followed by stripping his clothes as fast as he could. being the smaller one, he was done first and looked at dib's little show.

zim could feel himself start drooling at the sight of dib alone. dib was his and only his and the fact just turned him on even more.

once dib was done stripping he looked down at himself and blushed. how did zim manage to arouse him this way? oh, he could feel his erection poking at his stomach.

zim walked up to dib and pushed him onto the bed, letting all six of his fingers feel dib's smooth, pale chest. he climbed on top of dib once more, rubbing his wet slit against dib's shaft.

dib moaned and gripped zim's sides, making him sit down on his lap, both of their areas touching but dib's dick not inside of zim yet. zim could only whimper as dib brought him in for a deep kiss, his dominance indirectly telling him that he needed him, now. zim closed his eyes and groaned into the kiss, rubbing their fronts with more pressure.

dib pulled away from the irken's mouth and then lifted zim's smooth, green leg to let him see better.

he guided his raw, long rod into zim's small, already lubricated opening slowly and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding as he pushed the head of his cock in. zim pressed his forehead against dib's chest and whimpered as he felt himself getting filled by the pleasure organ that wasn't supposed to be in there. and it felt like it too, the thickness was almost too much to bare and he loved all eight inches of what dib was pushing inside of him. the irken's breathing was uneven dib started to worry about zim, even though they had done this a couple times before.

"a-are you alright, zim?" dib asked. even though this felt great to him, he would definitely stop if he was hurting his boyfriend.

"ah, yes, i'm okay. it just feels amazing being filled like this. it's been a while." he said and licked at dib's nipples, he had read somewhere that this part of a human was sensitive and he had been meaning to try it out.

this made dib's breath hitch and slide his length all the way in, his balls pushing against the end of the smaller male's entrance. zim moaned out loudly and moved his hands to dib's shoulders, gripping them tightly. he kept licking at dib's buds in hopes to pleasure him more.

dib licked at zim's neck when he started moving in hopes of making more noises emit from the irken. zim could only let out a series of gasps as dib bounced him up and down his cock, creating a sweet friction between them which could not be described by words alone. the light licks he felt at his neck only made him clench around dib even more and this time it was dib's turn to gasp.

"oh, zim." he said and a breathy moan escaped his lips as he felt zim tighten around him. his boyfriend was so warm and wet, and the sensation on his chest was amazing. not to mention that the fact they could be caught at any moment during this turned him on beyond belief.

"ah, dib." he sighed, and opened his eyes to look at his lover who was trying not to let moans come out of his mouth as he pounded into him at a steady rhythm. he found himself pushing his hips down everytime dib's hips went up to get him in deeper somehow. 

this did it's trick and everytime that dib would brush an extra sensitive spot inside zim, they would both moan loudly and make the bed mattress creak.

"faster." zim breathed out in his irken language and by now dib knew what that meant. he happily did so, lifting the smaller male up, only leaving the tip of his dick inside of him, only to drop him down in one swift motion. they kept going at it like this, zim loved and hated it, feeling almost empty only to feel the sweet friction of both of their organs working together to pleasure each other. dib would hit zim's sweet spot every single time, resulting in a trail of irken curses and a pattern of 'ah! ah! ah!' filling the room. luckily, the music was still as loud as it could be.

the black haired male loved it when zim slipped back into irken and it brought him closer and closer to the edge hearing zim's moans.

soon enough, all zim could do was bounce up and down on the large cock that had been given to him as his christmas gift. he then felt himself being lowered onto the bed.

dib took his length out for two seconds, pulling the shaking green legs over his shoulders and slipping right back into the quick, now animalistic thrusting into his boyfriend.

"oh my--dib please i need this--ah!" zim managed to blurt out as he pressed his thighs together, close to his climax.

"s-say my name when you reach the edge," dib moaned out and gave sloppy, but fast thrusts.

"dib!" zim said and dib locked his hips against his lover's, releasing his load of semen into him. zim came as well, clear pink liquid mixed with clear-ish white was oozing out of zim's filled slit.

dib pulled out and fell down next to zim, who curled up next to him wanting to fall asleep in his arms.

"i hope you liked your gift."

**Author's Note:**

> 》 this was supposed to be posted on christmas but what ya boi didn't know was that it wasn't something you could do in two minutes so i had to go through the whole process.
> 
> 》 i have a wattpad account, but that's only because it's easier to wrote there because it has it's own app and everything. so more of my writing from many other fandoms will all be in one place for easy access.
> 
> 》 wattpad 》 fucctard


End file.
